We can be heroes
by EIRHernandez
Summary: After the debacle and her secret of her years as fan (for not to say Groupie) of a earth singer, Pearl recives a gift from Steven to make feel not only better, but to make her feel a little of how she remembered her years while she knew him.


Pearl laid there in the pool of her room as she laid there for the past hour since she was exposed to the whole of Beach city. How could Steven do something so vile to her? How could they not see how bad this affected her? How this as a whole could change things. Close to her in a table was the object that had brought her so much pain and suffering…not to mention humiliation, never forget that. She had considered the possibility to take it and simply burn it but there was no point to do it. Burn it was the thing to do before, when nobody knew that she had it, now the town knew and that was final. Sighing she could not help but smile a little remembering the past, every concert every photograph that she send to him…every after concert, the correspondence that they shared (that it was in a different box properly organized but better not tempt fate). Lifting herself up she began to walk and after getting enough courage she stepped outside…the beach house was empty. Because the house was so open it was not hard to see that nobody was present but still she in silence checked the bathroom to see if there was someone who could be waiting for her to ask some question, she did not know if she could answered any of them at the moment.

That was odd…the whole house was empty, the she saw it outside there was a red cat. Smiling she began walking to the obviously transformed garnet to ask where all just went. But the cat quickly jumped from the rail where it was perched and began to run. Pearl found this out of place and curios for this sudden change in attitude of the leader of the gems, she began to follow it.

As soon as she was outside she saw garnet that was just 10 meters from the stair of the house and looking back as in waiting her. Not soon she was in the last step and the cat came close to her.

"Garnet why did you?" but it was not to be because as soon as she began speaking garnet the cat began running again. Exasperated pearl began to get curios and annoyed. Just what was garnet intend. For the sake of curiosity she will keep this game and follow her wherever she wanted her to be. If she were not so fixated in garnet the cat, she would have seen amethyst in her owl form looking the chase and quickly flying with way to down town in Beach city.

After what it was like a hour she finally caught up that garnet was intentionally getting her to run in circles along the beach, intentionally keeping her from going to the town. It was then when pearl tried to get to the town…and was promptly blocked by a very fast garnet.

"Garnet what is going on?"

"I can't tell"

"You can't, you won't, you couldn't or you chose not to?"

"Yes"

Resigned to keep trying to find a proper opening for garnet and to get to the city…now she was curious as to what was happening, where they trying to keep her out of something? It was then when a owl sing and as garnet gave a quick look over her to see the purple one smile, she began to run to the city. The weirdness of it all was so much. This was baffling. Just what was the end game to all of this? Following at a reasonable pace she entered beach city…the whole city was dark. At the center was an empty scenario …probably the remnants of a party of some even of no significance like a lot of them in the small town. As she walked she saw something that got her attention, there was a pair of black pants. Folded neatly in a table and very nicely pressed she caught on that they were the very similar to the ones she had used in the concert, the night in Germany…carrying them she saw closer to the scenario a white shirt, it was the one that she used during the whole empire city thing, she saw then some dark shoes and a vest in the back of the scenario. Now in the back with every piece of clothing she saw a final piece back stage…a nice black hat, very fine and clearly smelled clean. The whole outfit smelled clean, it was very carefully ironed and….she heard it. Faint but getting louder. She did not know how to react. Looking at the clothes she saw something up in the back of the scenario, there in a shadow saw Steven…he had his face painted with a lightning bolt crossing his face and smiled at her. Pearl felt warm inside her as she caught on what was happening.

Silently she got dressed in the whole outfit. After she bottom up the vest and putted a pair of cufflinks she walked to see that the curtains where close but she could see garnet who was dressed like him, like in the stardust…there was amethyst dressed as him in that puppet movie. Connie was playing the violin. They had put the beginning of the song in a loop for her…the curtain open.

 _I, I wish you could swim_

She heard the voice of Steven began in one of the microphones.

 _Like the dolphins_

Connie soon followed Stevens voice and sang along with him

 _Like dolphins can swim_

Now it was turn to Amethyst, she fell herself so overwhelm by this gesture of bot her friends and Steven.

 _Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

Now garnet joined them and turning she smiled at pearl…it was time…

 _We can beat them, forever and ever_

She sang it like she was talking…

 _Oh, we can be heroes just for one day_

Grabing the microphone stand lightly she leaned a little on it.

 _I, I will be King_

Hand on her chest she said the words looking at the front seen the for first time now that she noticed the public…they were wall here…

 _And you, you will be Queen_

 _Though nothing will drive them away_

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

 _We can be us just for one day_

While saying the last phrase pearl lifted her right hand and index finger to mark one day.

 _I, I can remember_

 _(I remember)_

 _Standing by the wall_

 _(By the wall)_

 _And the guns, shot above our heads_

 _(Over our heads)_

 _And we kissed, as though nothing could fall_

 _(Nothing could fall)_

 _And the shame, was on the other side_

 _Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever_

 _Then we could be heroes just for one day_

 _We can be heroes_

 _We can be heroes_

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

 _We can be heroes….._

As pearl was sitting at the edge of the scenario looking at the now empty for real place, she could not help but smile…they did not mock her, they tried to find a way to honored her…and Steven now probably soundly asleep marked her sigh as she began walking to the house…the she began to sing, thinking of rose…and of him…

 _I, I will be King_

 _And you, you will be Queen_

 _Though nothing will drive them away_

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

 _We can be us just for one day….._

As she entered the door in the house she decided to sleep…just this time and before she closed her eyes she sang a final line...

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

 **Notes: song by David Bowie, heroes, i thought is very appropiated for pearl and the Crystal gems. could be seen as a final part for the Pearl David Bowie Fangirl series.**


End file.
